Question: Luis is a gardener. He plants $5$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has $8$ roses. How many roses did Luis plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of roses that Luis planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of roses planted in each row. The product is $5\text{ rows of roses} \times 8\text{ roses per row}$ $5\text{ rows of roses} \times 8\text{ roses per row} = 40$ roses